


Harry Horny's Adventures

by nina_twenty_three



Series: haha [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Serious, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_twenty_three/pseuds/nina_twenty_three
Summary: 给气球，感谢你出现在我的生命中，希望能给你每一天带来快乐😘中文名：哈里霍内奇遇记。天生的明星，最闪耀的，霍里哈内。哈里霍内。霍内哈里。无论你怎么把这四个字重新排列组合它们都具有同等好笑的意义。⚠警告：三观不正出轨文，非常不严肃！
Relationships: Conor Hourihane/Connor Roberts, Conor Hourihane/Matt Grimes
Series: haha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128779
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavyBalloon (Relay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relay/gifts).



> 每章的开头有这一章涉及到的角色和cp。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related characters: Conor Hourihane, Jack Stephens, Danny Ings, Jannik Vestergaard, Kortney Hause, Enda Stevens, John Egan, Matty Cash, Matt Targett  
> Related pairings: Enda Stevens/John Egan, Matty Cash/Matt Targett

斯蒂芬斯一脸茫然地跟着鬼鬼祟祟的因斯走进了片场。从头到脚穿着工装的霍里哈内把他拦下了。

“你是什么人你来干什么？”

斯蒂芬斯指着因斯说：“我也不知道，是他带我来的。”

霍里哈内把因斯拉到一边骂了一顿，“你找错人了，不是这个斯蒂芬斯，我要爱尔兰的斯蒂文斯！！！！！”

因斯说：“你他妈口音太重，我听错了。”

霍里哈内压低了声音：“这个斯蒂芬斯已经两年没接任何戏了，你知道吗？”

“我不知道。”

“这不是一个问题！！！！”霍里哈内大声训斥道：“你是傻逼吗？我的天呐工程又要耽搁一天，今天所有人的工资你出吗？你想让所有人都陪你一道喝西北风吗？”由于太过于生气，他用来掩饰秃顶的工装帽从他头上被震掉了。

因斯想顶嘴说，反正你又发不起工资，又没差。但他惧于霍里哈内的威严和红灯一样又红又亮又圆又闪的眼睛，只张张嘴没敢吭声。

霍里哈内继续哀嚎道：“你上一个老板是谁！都是他把你惯坏了！我的天呐我怎么雇了你这么一位从小养尊处优不知疾苦的助理啊……”

斯蒂芬斯在旁边瑟瑟发抖：“我可以走了吗？我朋友还在等我回去跳舞……”

第二天因斯找来的嗯哒·斯蒂文斯终于是对的那个斯蒂文斯，也就是说，是霍里哈内想要的那个斯蒂文斯。拍摄进展得也很顺利，到傍晚快收工的时候发生了一件意外，韦斯特高和嗯哒拍摄一段高难度的高空对手戏时身上吊的钢丝断了，韦斯特高直直地从十三米高空掉了下来，把正在地面上扫地的塔吉特砸死了。死的时候塔吉特还保持着😲的表情。

因斯距离事发地点不足两米，他吓得当场大哭起来。霍里哈内听见哭声，本来骂骂咧咧地想教训因斯一顿。他从暗房跑出来一看，当场石化。

韦斯特高不是废了就是残了，但好在他的命还在。他坚称钢丝被人做了手脚，“为了给塔吉特找回公道，”他坚持要求霍里哈内报警。

霍里哈内害怕事情闹大，与韦斯特高发生了争执，“警察来了我这个摄影棚就要被端了，你想喝西北风去吗？”

因斯说：“Conor，你只会这一句台词吗？你在作者那里欠费了吗？”

霍里哈内叫他滚。然后断然拒绝了韦斯特高报警的请求。

韦斯特高愤愤不平地说：“你不报警，塔吉特就永远死不瞑目，永远保持着😲的表情。他的冤魂在你的摄影棚里不散，也是保持着😲的表情，你这个棚就永远不见天日。”

霍里哈内说：“我在威尔士买了地，还买了个湖，我有退路，我拍片子纯属出于对艺术的热爱，你们呢，我跑路了谁来管你们？”

这时向来沉默的豪斯从摄像机背后发话了：“大家都散了吧。”

由于豪斯这个人太过于沉默，大家通常都忘了他的存在。霍里哈内找了好久才发现刚才是谁在说话，他冲着阴影里的豪斯喜悦地咧开嘴：“看看，看看，这里总算还有个明白人。”

但是韦斯特高不依不饶。他告诉霍里哈内，如果你不报警，我就在这里自杀，让你的良心永远受到谴责。你就算跳进你买的那个湖，也洗不干净。

他的话激怒了霍里哈内。霍里哈内尖叫起来：“你怎么敢用你这张戏子的口舌玷污我纯净无暇的湖！”他踮起脚指着韦斯特高的鼻子然后开始破口大骂。

就在霍里哈内和韦斯特高吵架的时候嗯哒良心过意不去，这是他人生中第一次看到有人在自己眼前当场毙命。作为一个自认为有道德并且按时纳税的公民，嗯哒跑出去打了报警电话。

嗯哒打电话的时候多了一个心眼，他没用自己原来的号码——他怕霍里哈内发现是自己报的警然后找他麻烦，他掏出了另一部手机，为了给他的偶像多oo打榜他买了两部手机，再加老公鹅肝，这样每天就可以投三票了。

扯远了。赶紧报警。他号码拨到一半看见有一个人影靠近自己。他紧张地握紧了手机然后定睛一看原来是因斯。他松了一口气，还没有开口解释就听到因斯说：“我也是出来打算报警的。判他个康纳·霍里哈内十年八年的！爱尔兰人傻逼！！！！”

嗯哒不开心地说，爱尔兰人吃你家大米了啊？

因斯告诉嗯哒，他人生中的第一场架就是和一个牙齿不整齐的爱尔兰人打的。

嗯哒生气地说，我也是爱尔兰人。

这时候手里的电话通了，一个充满了磁性的男低音传来：“您好，这里是普里克市警察局，请问——”

嗯哒刚想张嘴手里的电话突然被一把夺去了，他回过神来一看是豪斯。只见豪斯沉着冷静地对着电话说了几句什么，然后把手机还给嗯哒。因斯崇拜地看着波澜不惊的豪斯，心里在尖叫：天哪他好冷静！整个报警过程他额头上一滴汗都没有出耶！🤩

嗯哒打完报警电话后，又给老公鹅肝打了个电话，叫他来接自己。片场内刚死了个人，霍里哈内和韦斯特高还在吵架，他一秒都不想在这个地方多呆下去。反正他也无愧于良心地报了警，警察来了还有因斯豪斯在呢，是时候开溜了。

坐上鹅肝的车，嗯哒先是骂骂咧咧地抱怨了一通今天有多倒霉，拍摄任务繁重，又摊上个事儿逼的导演，据扫地工说，还不发工资——他本来想拍完戏再问问扫地工怎么回事的，没想到那人已经命丧黄泉了，真是世事难料啊。

“以后不要接这种乱七八糟的活儿了。”鹅肝心疼地说。

“没办法，为了多赚点钱，”嗯哒叹了口气，“没钱怎么追星呢？我特别想买最近新出的多oo河鲀周边🥺”

想到多oo嗯哒浑身又充满了动力，他拿出手机想看看今天偶像有什么新闻，结果一打开推特发现趋势榜（注：Trending）前三条全是多oo，嗯哒差点昏过去。

“他怎么了？”鹅肝分出一半放在开车上的注意力，好奇地问道。

“第一条，多oo排练态度不认真——什么？就因为他被拍到打了个哈欠？打个哈欠怎么了，谁没打过哈欠？这帮媒体也太会没事找事了！”嗯哒愤愤地说，“哇网友们好过分啊，居然开始叫他多OO了，哇我好生气啊！！！”

“听起来没什么区别。”鹅肝说。

“怎么没区别，一个是小o，一个是大O，这个大O绝对是讽刺，是侮辱！！！我坚决抵制！！！”

“大O和小o差别真的很大吗？”鹅肝有些迷惑。

嗯哒没理他，自顾自地读了下去：“第二条，多oo和麦克林在舞台下起冲突，据悉麦克林质问多oo为什么不关注他，多oo反问麦克林为什么取关他。哈，我笑死了，你麦克林算什么东西，才多少粉丝，多oo是国际巨星，为什么要关注你？”

“怎么多oo全是负面新闻啊？”鹅肝紧张地说。他对多oo无感，无奈老公喜欢，他只好夫唱夫随，跟着一起打榜一起去现场一起买周边。他希望多oo争气点，这样老公心情不会太差，他心情不差就不会发现自己的小男友桑德伯格，就算发现了也不会和自己计较。

但是多oo太火也有不好的地方，嗯哒一兴奋就会乱花他的钱，这样他就没钱养小男友了。鹅肝心里正在纠结，这时候嗯哒高兴地说，

“第三条终于不是负面新闻了！x迪和多oo隔空秀恩爱！我cp没死！”

“怎么回事，夏天不是一直传他俩分手了吗？”鹅肝奇怪地问，他清楚地记得当时嗯哒难过得都哭了。

“现在看来，x迪还爱着多oo！”嗯哒又一次为xoo落泪了，但这次是激动得哭了，“x迪在综艺节目上说自己最喜欢的号码是16，这就是最好的证据！”

“16怎么了，16不是蛮正常的吗？”

“哎呀，你真笨，”嗯哒急了，“16还能有什么意义，多oo的生日呗！啊啊啊真甜嗑到了嗑到了~~~”

“你怎么不说x迪暗恋dcl啊，他生日也是16号，”鹅肝嘟哝了一句。

老公不解风情，嗯哒也懒得解释，低下头去做更重要的事了。为了支持xoo复合，他用小号疯狂发送带#xoo 标签的推特。很快，他的小号因为过于活跃被冻结了，于是他又注册了一个小号。就这样一口气注册了36个小号，终于把#xoo 刷到了趋势榜第一名。嗯哒点开#xoo 的标签页，满意地欣赏着自己的杰作——为了保持队形，嗯哒的小号用户名统一为随便打的一串英文字母+16，看起来十分整齐。

再说摄影棚这边。嗯哒开溜后，因斯和豪斯回到片场，等待警察的到来。韦斯特高和霍里哈内已经不吵架了，他们在讨论怎么处理塔吉特的尸体，是火葬、海葬还是土葬。

“喂，至少应该先通知一下塔吉特的家属吧。”因斯无语地说。

“问题在于没有任何人认识塔吉特的任何家属，”霍里哈内翻了个白眼，“我们只能勉为其难地自作主张了。”

“看看他手机通讯录？”

“你是不是傻，他手机被锁上了，需要人脸识别，打不开。”

“你是不是傻。”沉默的豪斯发言了。他走上前，一把拿过霍里哈内手里塔吉特的手机，在众人惊讶的目光中，对着塔吉特的😲脸一照，手机就打开了。

霍里哈内：……

韦斯特高：……

因斯：（内心）天哪他好聪明！居然能想到这种方法打开别人的手机呀！🤩

豪斯把手机递给因斯：“我和塔吉特不熟，你来打电话吧。”

“我也不熟啊？”因斯为难地翻看着塔吉特的通讯录，“这么多号码，哪个是塔吉特家属呢？”

“不一定要打给家属。”豪斯瞥了眼塔吉特的手机。

“什么意思？”

“你就打这个，cash，这名字一看就很有钱。”

因斯一脸佩服地采纳了豪斯的建议，心里又一次尖叫：天哪他好睿智！要么不说话，一说话就语出惊人呐！🤩

向来刻薄的霍里哈内也连连称赞：“对对，打给有钱人比较好，有钱人不会跟我们计较。”

他们嘴里的“有钱人”卡什很快就到了，比警察到得都快。然而卡什头发乱得像鸡窝，胡子拉碴，身穿一件皱巴巴的T恤，一看就不像个有钱人。

“你的长相为什么和你的名字如此不符？”霍里哈内不解地问。

卡什没理他，直接就奔到了塔吉特身边。“塔盖特！塔盖特！”他焦急地喊着，双手在塔吉特身上乱摸，“你怎么了你不要吓我啊你醒醒啊你有个三长两短我也不活了啊……”

“卧槽，谁他妈叫我塔盖特。”塔吉特猛地坐起身，拳头软绵无力地打在卡什胸口。

“呜呜呜你吓死我了。”卡什一把抱住塔吉特，鼻涕眼泪糊了他一身，“我还以为你死了……”

“谁死了啊，”塔吉特有气无力地说，“我这是在装死。”

“这不科学，”霍里哈内吓得眼珠子都快弹出来了，“你刚才明明断气了，怎么可能没死？”

“这有什么不科学的，”塔吉特缓缓地说，“我是作者真爱，就算我真的死了，作者叫我活过来我就能活过来。”

“这不公平，”霍里哈内气得直跳脚，“凭什么作者对你这么好，却老在黑我？？？”

塔吉特没理他，站起身和卡什走了。因斯好心地提醒道：“这边建议您换个名字呢，Conor。”

霍里哈内还要发火，被韦斯特高打断了：“行了，你应该感到高兴，至少警察来了不会把你抓走了。”

“我高兴什么呀，”霍里哈内看着半身不遂的韦斯特高，愁眉苦脸地说，“你的戏份还没拍完，我还不得不换个演员。唉，现在哪里还有随叫随到的演员呢？”

“我觉得斯蒂芬斯不错。”因斯说。

霍里哈内皱起了眉头。斯蒂芬斯，曾经确实是个好演员，一度被媒体吹为未来的影帝。可不知什么原因，他突然从电影界销声匿迹了。霍里哈内觉得，既然别的导演不敢要他，这人肯定是有什么问题。可是当下情况特殊，拍摄进度再拖下去，大家就真的要去喝西北风了。他在片场里踱来踱去，沉吟许久，最终还是妥协道：“好吧，那你明天把那个斯蒂芬斯再叫回来。哎对了，他刚才是不是说他去跳舞了？”

“是啊。”

霍里哈内眼睛一亮：“你可以把他的舞伴也带过来，正好我们缺一个和他一起跳舞的群众演员。”

因斯翻了个白眼，他知道霍里哈内打的什么小算盘，群演一拉一大把，他就是不舍得花钱罢了，居然想到去迪斯科舞厅找免费劳动力！真是抠出了新高度。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related characters: Conor Hourihane, Jack Stephens, Danny Ings, Enda Stevens, Matt Targett, Matt Grimes, Nathan Redmond, Yan Valery, Moussa Djenepo, Mohammed Salisu, Michael Obafemi, Will Smallbone  
> Related pairings: Conor Hourihane/Matt Grimes, Michael Obafemi/Will Smallbone

斯蒂芬斯一脸正气地跟着鬼鬼祟祟的因斯走进了片场。这一次，他后面还跟着五个高矮胖瘦不一的人。

今天破天荒地穿了件西装的霍里哈内把因斯拉到一边骂了一顿，“我叫你找一个舞伴，你给我找五个来，是不是有毛病？”

因斯说：“我去的时候，就是有五个人轮流在和斯蒂芬斯跳舞。我一说要拍电影，他们争先恐后，都要来参演。反正后面有群魔乱舞的场面，人多点也没事。”

霍里哈内大声训斥道：“你是傻逼吗？五个人我就要发五份工资，这五份工资你出吗？”

因斯想顶嘴说，反正你又发不起工资，又没差。但他还是像上一次一样不敢顶嘴，于是唯唯诺诺地说：“那你选一个就是了。”

霍里哈内皱着眉头看着面前的五个人，没有一个令他满意。他正在犹豫，身后突然响起一个甜甜的声音：“大导演，在忙呢？”

霍里哈内回过头，脸上不耐烦的神色瞬间一扫而空，他满脸堆笑地回答：“不忙不忙，我正在选群众演员，你来帮我选一下吧。”

那人戴着一副墨镜，黑色T恤上印着十分前卫的图案。他款款走到五个人面前，指着最左边矮个子的光头说：“那你们报一下自己名字吧，从你开始。”

“雷德蒙。”光头自报家门。

“瓦莱里。”旁边浓眉大眼的年轻人紧接着说。

“杰内波。”第三个人的头像个黄色的马蜂窝。

“萨利苏。”第四个人个子最高，头发像拖把头。

“我是奥巴费米，选我。”最后一个人急切地说，他的鼻孔张得巨大，发出粗重的呼吸声，“Pick me, Michael Obafemi.”

在这五个丑人中，霍里哈内最不能忍受的就是最后一个，他又矮又壮，鼻孔朝天，简直就像一头奶牛。他指着那人，刚想叫他滚蛋，身旁的墨镜男子突然发话：“三个字名字的都是丑人。”

奥巴费米一听，喜出望外：“对对，我名字四个字，奥巴费米，导演，你是不是要选我？”

霍里哈内一听，立刻改变了主意：“对对……那个，奥巴费米，就选你了。”

“其实我名字也是四个字，雷德蒙德。”雷德蒙不服气地说。

“少来这套，我意已决。”霍里哈内做了个手势，迅速地打发走剩下四人，然后一脸讨好地看向墨镜男子：“宝贝，你可真有眼光。”

一旁围观的因斯和其他演员都惊呆了，霍里哈内对他们向来是呼来喝去的，什么时候用这种低声下气的态度对别人说过话？

“这人是谁？”因斯问，大家都摇头说不知道。

塔吉特正在忙着泡茶，听到因斯的问题抬起头看了一眼，忍不住惊呼：“多……多oo？”

“操你妈的多oo，”那人听见了，摘下墨镜，很生气地说，“自从我换了这个发型，已经被无数眼瞎的认成多oo了。你他妈……”

“马特·格莱姆斯？”斯蒂芬斯突然插话，“是你吗？”

“是啊，”格莱姆斯迷惑地转过头，“你是……？”

“我是杰克·斯蒂芬斯啊，你中学同学。”

“噢我的天哪，”格莱姆斯脸上又惊又喜，“杰克，几年不见了，你怎么秃了呀，我刚刚都没认出你来！”

“你还说我呢，”斯蒂芬斯撇撇嘴，“你换了个多oo的发型，看起来就像变了一个人。”

“哎呀，别管什么多oo了，”格莱姆斯高兴地拉着斯蒂芬斯，“这几年你过得好吗？我后来丢了你的联系方式，你也不给我打个电话，你真是的……”

格莱姆斯和斯蒂芬斯叙旧时，嗯哒忍不住拍了拍塔吉特：“哎，兄弟，你也是多oo的粉丝吗？”

“别，别胡说。”塔吉特结结巴巴地说，“我，我才不是什么多oo的粉丝。”

“噢，看你刚刚的反应，我以为你也喜欢多oo呢。”嗯哒有些失望地说。

“我才不喜欢多oo呢！”塔吉特急忙澄清，“我一想到如果被人发现我喜欢多oo，就不寒而栗！”

嗯哒无语地看着他，塔吉特这才发现自己说漏了嘴，摆出😲的表情愣在原地。

“你就承认了吧，你就是多oo粉丝，”嗯哒说，“而且我发现你这个😲和多oo的经典😯也有几分相似，说，你是不是模仿他的。”

“反正我现在不喜欢多oo了。”塔吉特依旧嘴硬，“那个新出道的奥莉椰比多oo强多了，我当初真是瞎了眼才会喜欢多oo。”

这句话戳中了嗯哒的痛处，要知道就是奥莉椰的横空出世吸引走了大批多oo的粉丝，现在多oo的粉丝群体里不是黑粉就是僵尸粉，像嗯哒这种死忠粉少之又少。因此，嗯哒对转投奥莉椰的粉丝深恶痛绝，他生气地说：“你这种片场打杂的，有什么资格对多oo指指点点？”

说到这里，嗯哒突然反应过来：“哎，你不就是昨天那个，跟我说霍里哈内不发工资的扫地工吗？你不是被砸死了吗？”

“我复活了。”塔吉特没好气地说。

“啊，那，兄弟，霍里哈内不发工资是真的吗？”嗯哒连忙问。上一秒他还在对塔吉特人身攻击，下一秒就和他称兄道弟。在自己的生计和为偶像出头面前，显然还是自己的生计更重要一些。

“是真的。”塔吉特说，“惨。”

嗯哒愤愤地咒骂：“不发工资的老板不得好死！”

霍里哈内完全没意识到有人在诅咒自己——他所有的注意力都放在聊得火热的斯蒂芬斯和格莱姆斯身上。看到这两人有说不完的话，霍里哈内嫉妒得快疯了，不由得提高了嗓门：“好了！不要再闲聊了！”

他一手拽走斯蒂芬斯，一手招呼着化妆师过来，“小骨头，你快来给斯蒂芬斯化妆，把他化成韦斯特高的样子。”

“什么叫化成韦斯特高的样子？”威尔·“小骨头”·斯莫尔本不解地问。

“这都不懂？给他戴个假发套，戴个美瞳，再给他脸颊两侧涂点腮红，戳两个酒窝出来，这不就是韦斯特高了吗？”

“这怎么可能呢？”斯莫尔本说，“他们长得一点也不像啊。”

“他们要是长得像，我还要你干什么？”霍里哈内鄙夷地说。

“我是搞化妆的，又不是搞换头的！”斯莫尔本气鼓鼓地瞪着霍里哈内，像一只倔强的小动物。他两手一摊，“反正我做不了，你找别人吧。”

“我的天呐，我怎么雇了你这么个白吃干饭的化妆师啊？信不信我炒你鱿鱼！”

无论霍里哈内怎么恐吓，斯莫尔本都不为所动，这可把霍里哈内气坏了，最后他只好咬牙切齿地说：“算了！我改下剧本，改成这个角色因为一场大火毁了容，头发也被烧光了。”

刚才的妒火和现在的怒火一起在霍里哈内心里燃烧，他满肚子的怨气不知道冲谁发作。可怜的斯蒂芬斯去化妆换衣服了，丝毫没意识到自己即将成为霍里哈内的出气筒。

“Scene 5 Take 1, action!”

斯蒂芬斯失魂落魄地走在大街上，自言自语道：“我完了，我的人生结束了。我现在除了一支孔轮都撸牌香烟外别无他求。”

“Cut!” 霍里哈内大声喊道，“你的发音有问题。是‘嘟噜’，不是‘都撸’。”

“这种植入广告有必要这么认真吗？”斯蒂芬斯不满地说。

“当然要认真了，投资方你得罪得起吗？！”霍里哈内的声音压过了斯蒂芬斯。

斯蒂芬斯只好重拍，当然霍里哈内才没有那么容易放过他，逼着他把这条重复拍了14遍才让过。

“下一个镜头，你在街角一边哭泣一边呕吐，因为你亲眼目睹了自己的男朋友和另一个人在酒吧后门激吻。”

“剧本上没有这个吧？”斯蒂芬斯抗议。

“没错，我加出来的，因为我觉得你的脸和气质很适合这个场景。”霍里哈内一脸奸笑。

旁边的格莱姆斯扑哧一声笑了出来，霍里哈内见状更加得意了，“你也觉得吧？他长得就像那种会卷入三角恋的人……”

在场所有人都明白了，霍里哈内就是要故意整蛊斯蒂芬斯。但没有人敢站出来说句公道话。奥巴费米正在接受化妆，他小声地感叹：“杰克好可怜啊。”

“康纳就是很恶毒。”斯莫尔本一边给奥巴费米搽粉，一边委屈地嘟哝着，“你也看到了，他刚才怎么刁难我的。”

“他平时也这样为难你吗？”奥巴费米焦急地问。

“对啊，我们的工资他能拖就拖，给我们吃的是最差的伙食，我来这里以后瘦了20斤，瘦到皮包骨头，以至于他们都叫我‘小骨头’……”斯莫尔本诉说着自己的遭遇，声音都带上了哭腔。

“那你为什么不辞职呢？”

“现在找工作哪有那么容易，没了工作谁养我啊。”斯莫尔本叹了口气，看着红光满面、体态丰满的奥巴费米，他心里明白，奥巴费米和自己根本不是一类人，他不会懂得底层老百姓为生存挣扎的痛苦。

奥巴费米一惊，对眼前这位个子小小的化妆师产生了无限怜惜之情。他心里有一股冲动，想对斯莫尔本说“我养你”，但这时霍里哈内叫他过去拍跳舞戏，他只好用口型表示：“一会儿再聊。”

对于斯蒂芬斯和奥巴费米的舞蹈，霍里哈内也是一万个不满意，一会儿说斯蒂芬斯步伐太重，一会说斯蒂芬斯有两条左腿，一会儿说斯蒂芬斯反复NG浪费了所有人的时间。

斯蒂芬斯的眼圈发红了。他紧紧咬着下嘴唇，似乎下一秒就要破口大骂。但是他最终什么也没说，还是点头同意了霍里哈内所有的无理要求。没有人知道，他插在口袋里的手正紧紧地攥着一把小锤子。他反复告诫自己，现在受多少屈辱都要忍下来，不能因小失大，让自己酝酿多时的计划成为泡影。

不是不报，时候未到。他在心里默默地记仇。没有人知道，表面惨兮兮的斯蒂芬斯，其实是个狠人。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related characters: Conor Hourihane, Danny Ings, Kortney Hause, Enda Stevens, Matt Targett, Matt Grimes, Ezri Konsa, Dan N'Lundulu  
> Related pairings: Conor Hourihane/Matt Grimes, Ezri Konsa/Dan N'Lundulu

过了几天，霍里哈内带着一位仪表堂堂，一看就不同凡响的男子进入片场。“向大家介绍一下，这位是本片的投资人孔萨大哥，他今天带着男朋友一起来视察。”

豪斯第一个从阴影里冒出来，狗腿地为孔萨递上香烟：“大哥好，大哥吸烟。”

“嗯，好。”孔萨接过烟夹在耳朵后面，然后从口袋里抽出一张钞票递给豪斯，“这是给你的小费。”

豪斯喜出望外，接过小费又躲回了他那个被人遗忘的角落里。塔吉特见状，赶紧模仿豪斯的样子递上茶水：“大哥好，大哥喝茶。”

“嗯，好。”孔萨接过茶杯喝了一口，又随手抽出一张钞票，他在发钱这件事上一视同仁，“这是给你的。”

嗯哒也跟着冲上前去，但是大哥现在有烟有茶了，他还能给大哥提供什么服务呢？他还没想好，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他：“嗯哒哥，你怎么在这里？”

嗯哒一看，是自己的远房亲戚嗯轮嘟噜。嗯轮嘟噜扎着可爱的小辫子，每次见到他都在他身后“嗯哒哥”叫个不停，所以嗯哒很喜欢这个小弟弟。

“我在拍戏呀，”嗯哒说，“咦？你就是大哥的男朋友？”

“嗯哼。”嗯轮嘟噜一脸娇羞地承认了。

“你眼光真好。”嗯哒由衷地夸赞道，“看我们大哥多么有气质，戴着一颗这么大的钻石。”

“八克利的。”孔萨得意地说。

“嗯？哦！是八克拉啦！”嗯轮嘟噜纠正道，孔萨不以为意地笑了笑。这时嗯轮嘟噜又问嗯哒：“对了嗯哒哥，上次家族聚会怎么没见到你？”

“我不想去家族聚会了，”嗯哒愤愤地说，“每次去都要见到嗯东北来这个傻逼，破坏我心情。”

“嗯啊？你们有什么矛盾吗？”

“此事与你无关，是我和嗯东北来的私人恩怨，”嗯哒作出一副大义凛然的样子，“他侮辱我的偶像，我和他势不两立。”

嗯轮嘟噜和嗯哒闲聊的时候，孔萨叫来了霍里哈内：“康纳啊，拍摄有没有遇到什么困难啊？如果经费紧张的话，你就跟我说。”

霍里哈内激动地握住了孔萨的手：“大哥，您太体谅我了，我们确实是遇到了一点经济上的小麻烦呢！”

“哦？说来听听。”

“有个演员在拍戏时从高空掉下来，摔得半身不遂，他的演艺生涯算是毁了……”

“韦斯特高已经出院了，他明天就回来。”一旁的因斯插嘴说。

“你给我闭嘴！”霍里哈内瞪了因斯一眼，继续卖惨，“我们必须承担他的医药费，还得为他的下半生负责啊，要保证他下半辈子衣食无忧，要不然，我内疚得晚上都睡不着觉呢！”

“嗯，好。”孔萨点点头，“这个我来解决。还有别的什么要花钱的地方吗？”

“还有啊，因为韦斯特高拍不了戏，我们不得不找另一个演员来顶替，这个演员的工资、伙食费、住宿费、差旅费，把他换头成韦斯特高的易容费，还有指导他给我带来的精神冲击和心理阴影……”

“嗯，好，”孔萨打断了他的话，“还有别的吗？”

“还有别的吗？”霍里哈内转头问因斯。

因斯瞪大了眼睛，意思是，你问我干什么？霍里哈内把眼睛瞪得比因斯更大，意思是，你他妈刚才不是很会说吗？现在怎么不说话了？你赶紧给我说一条开支，没有的话编也给我编一条出来！！！

“哦，”因斯慢条斯理地说，“剧组原来的化妆师跑路了，所以需要招一个新的化妆师。”

“小骨头？他怎么了，活腻了？”

“他说他终于找到了真爱，跟奥巴费米私奔了。”

“随他们去吧，”霍里哈内翻了个白眼，“二十来岁的年轻人就是天真，空有一腔热血，等他们受过生活的毒打，就会后悔自己曾经放弃的一切。”

他转过身，毕恭毕敬地对大哥说：“大哥，您看，要花钱的地方还真不少。”

“嗯，好，”孔萨搂着嗯轮嘟噜站起身，“我回头把钱打给你，先走了。”

“好！大哥慢走！”

霍里哈内的脸上笑开了花。他根本不会支付什么韦斯特高的医药费，更不用说演员的工资了，这些钱全都会流入自己的腰包。

霍里哈内看到格莱姆斯正坐在一边看手机，于是走到他身边，语气甜得发腻：“宝贝，我赚了笔钱，你看中了什么化妆品，我帮你买。”

“暂时不要化妆品了，”格莱姆斯关上美妆视频，抬头冲霍里哈内一笑，“我最近想玩玩理发，你帮我买假人头嘛~”

霍里哈内被这一笑迷得晕头转向，旋即答应下来：“买买买，你要什么我都给你买！”他飞快地跑去化妆间，拿了剪刀和好几个假发套，塞进格莱姆斯手里，“你现在就可以玩起来。”

格莱姆斯笑出声，他站起身，让霍里哈内坐在刚才自己坐的凳子上，然后把假发套在他光秃秃的脑袋上。拿起剪刀的那一刻，格莱姆斯的眼睛里放出光来，好像饿狼看见了羊羔一样。但他还是颇为克制地礼貌地询问道：“这样不太好吧？这是剧组的东西，可以乱动吗？”

“没事，”霍里哈内安慰他，“我们组的化妆师跑路了，现在没人用这些东西。”

“真的？”格莱姆斯兴奋起来，他俯下身子，把头放在霍里哈内的肩膀上央求道，“我一直想当造型师，可以给我个机会让我试试吗？”

“当然可以啦，我的宝贝。”霍里哈内说完便转过头，在格莱姆斯的鼻尖上吻了一下。格莱姆斯又一次轻笑起来，他把霍里哈内的头摆正，手指装作不经意地拂过他的脸颊和嘴唇。霍里哈内轻咬住他的指尖，然后将他的食指整个含在嘴里。温润潮湿的感觉让格莱姆斯忍不住呻吟出声。

霍里哈内和他的男朋友谈情说爱，早就把工作抛之脑后了。影棚里的其他人见状，纷纷掏出手机开始摸鱼。塔吉特打开抖音x迪搞笑视频，刚看了一半，手机就被人抢走了。

“公共场合不要外放抖音，”嗯哒义正辞严地说，“尤其不要外放x迪，他的声音我听见就想吐。”

“你不是xoo的cp粉吗？”塔吉特奇怪地问，“你讨厌x迪？”

“我们多oo人蜜和多oo的爱好一样，平常没事就喜欢嘴x迪。”

“你们多oo人蜜真可怕。”塔吉特抢回手机，“还好我退粉了。”

“你不就是看中奥莉椰年轻貌美，就抛弃我家oo？”嗯哒气得直跳脚。

“我也不是椰酱粉丝，”塔吉特说，“我就是看不惯多oo那头猪。”

“你！”嗯哒扬起拳头正要打人，突然看见了什么，僵在原地。塔吉特顺着他的目光看过去，原来霍里哈内和格莱姆斯居然在光天化日之下缠绵，霍里哈内啃咬着对方的脖子，而格莱姆斯一脸陶醉。

“呕，真恶心。”嗯哒说，“我们快逃吧。”

塔吉特表示同意。然而自从上次嗯哒和因斯私自出去报警的事发生后，影棚的门就被霍里哈内锁上了。他们只好在片场里转了一圈，发现摄像机背后有一片阴影可以容身。他们走进阴影，这才发现因斯和豪斯也躲在那里。

“嗨，”因斯说，“我们早就躲起来了。这台摄像机正好挡住那两人。”

“太恶心了。”嗯哒作出要呕吐的姿势。

“太恶心了！”因斯重复了一遍，“这种恶心的工作我早就不想干了。你说，我们来这里都是图啥？”

“我只是接个短工，”嗯哒说，“但你们是有多想不开，才在霍里哈内的剧组打工？”

“我就是因为和爱尔兰人打架才沦落至此。”因斯气恼地说，“都怪爱尔兰人！”

“就你上次说的牙齿不齐的爱尔兰人？”嗯哒问。

“是，他后来带着一个屁股很翘的爱尔兰人来报仇，我一怒之下把他俩腿打断了，结果就进局子了！出来后怎么也找不到工作，面试官一看到我的经历和我这张脸，就不敢要我。否则我怎么会来这种破地方啊！！！”

“你是长得挺凶神恶煞的。”嗯哒客观地评价后，又问塔吉特，“那你呢？”

“我很早就在这里打杂了，康纳其实以前还挺好的。”塔吉特小声说，“后来不知道受了什么暴击，头发掉光了，人也变得暴躁易怒了。”

“他以前有头发？”嗯哒惊讶极了。

塔吉特给大家看霍里哈内以前有头发的照片，照片里的霍里哈内笑得很甜，和现在判若两人。

这时豪斯开口了。要是豪斯不说话，大家又把他给忘了。“我和你们不一样，我不是为了生计才来的。其实我有主业，我不干这份工作也不会饿死的。好吧，其实霍里哈内他不发工资，所以钱根本不是问题。主要是，我是看在大哥的面子上才来的。大哥说需要一个身强体壮的人扛摄像机，我就来了。”

因斯吃惊地看着豪斯，这是他印象里第一次豪斯一口气说这么多话，也是他第一次发现，豪斯说很长一段话的时候是带着节奏的，不像在说话，倒像在唱rap，他的声音，他的腔调，让因斯联想到一个他很喜欢的网络歌手korts. korts在网络上人气很高，但他很神秘，从来不露脸。因斯对此不太满意，想尽办法想要挖出korts的真实身份，但一无所获。

现在因斯距离真相只差一步。如果他说出自己的发现，或者再多想一想，或许他就会揭开谜底；但在阴差阳错之间，他什么也没说，什么也没做。

此时的因斯并不知道，自己很快就要离开这里了，他以后再也没有机会和豪斯近距离接触了，也再也没有机会发现，自己所崇拜的豪斯正是自己所迷恋的歌手korts. korts的身份，成为一个永远的谜团，和许许多多微不足道的琐事一起，被埋藏在因斯的记忆深处，再也不会被翻动了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related characters: Conor Hourihane, Kortney Hause, Enda Stevens, Matt Targett, Matt Grimes, Jonjoe Kenny, Greg Taylor, Connor Roberts  
> Related pairings: Conor Hourihane/Matt Grimes, Jonjoe Kenny/Greg Taylor

格莱姆斯拉着正在看手机的霍里哈内走进了Ayew餐厅，入座后他开始点单。

“你有什么想吃的咩？”他象征性地询问男友的意见。

“宝贝，你想吃什么你点就是了。”霍里哈内正在手机上打字，头也不抬地说。

“好啊，那就薯条薯片薯格薯饼薯泥，”格莱姆斯开心地翻看着菜单，“这个薯萝卜是什么东西？新品？那来一份试试吧。再要一份斑斓椰汁千层糕，要完全沾满木薯粉。”

很快，薯条就被端上了餐桌。格莱姆斯吃着薯条，突然想起了早上看到的新闻，“你知道吗，有个明星去逛夜店，喝多了，在出租车上吃薯条洒了一地，还没钱付打车费，后来警察来了押着他去取钱，”说到这里，格莱姆斯才发现霍里哈内眼睛就没离开他的手机屏幕，有些不悦地说，“康纳，你有没有在听我说话？”

“啊？噢，我当然在听啦。”

“我说什么了？”

“你说，薯条洒了一地，是的，我也觉得，这实在是太糟蹋薯条了！！！”

格莱姆斯板着脸瞪霍里哈内，霍里哈内这才放下手机，满脸歉意地说：“对不起宝贝，我在忙工作。”

“今晚出来约会，你就不能先把工作放一放吗？”

“不行呀，真的很着急。你知道，因斯突然辞职了，我得赶紧安排上新的助理，要不然明天电影拍摄进度又要拖了。”

“新的助理找到了吗？”格莱姆斯的语气柔和下来。

“找到了！”霍里哈内的脸一下子亮了，“我正在给他发消息呢，叫他明天就来工作。这个人，巧了，他也叫康纳，人长得又好看，说话又好听，思路又清楚。肯定不会像因斯那个傻逼……”说到这里，霍里哈内的手机铃声响了，他站起身表示去外面接个电话，便走远了。

格莱姆斯看着他的背影，心里郁闷极了。他咬了一口所谓的薯萝卜就吐了出来，太难吃了。心情不好的时候，连吃饭的胃口也没有了。

这时候他听见隔壁桌两个男孩的对话。一个说：“哎Greg，你刚才说的Ryan前男友是个渣男，是怎么回事啊？”

另一个说：“哦你说Stu啊，还不是劈腿呗。劈腿也就算了，还勾引有夫之夫，呕！”

格莱姆斯好奇地听着那个叫Greg的男孩接着讲故事：“这对狗男男打着加班的旗号，其实是去私会，Ryan他一直被蒙在鼓里，几个月后才发现呢！唉，他当时哭得好惨，我们安慰了他好久。不过听说Stu那个情夫的老公更惨，他是Stu情夫的下属。他老公去‘加班’了，他还傻乎乎地帮他老公把工作全完成了。”

“啊？怎么有这么可恶的人啊！”对面的男孩撇了撇嘴，“Greg，你昨天说你去加班了，不会也是去私会小三了吧！”

“怎么可能啊，Jonjoe，我心里只有你一个人。”虽然知道对方是在开玩笑，Greg还是一脸认真地表白心迹。

格莱姆斯听到这里，心里突然咯噔一下。霍里哈内前两天也说加班，虽然格莱姆斯知道他是去面试导演助理，但是看他谈起他新助理那个样子……还什么长得又好看说话又好听……

格莱姆斯告诉自己不要多想，霍里哈内不是那种人，但他还是无法控制内心酸涩的感觉。他没有意识到，对新导演助理的偏见从这一刻起就在他的心里埋下了种子。

第二天格莱姆斯在片场看到一个缩着袖子走路拽拽的人，直觉告诉他那人就是霍里哈内的新助理。果然，霍里哈内向大家介绍了剧组的新成员，以及他的名字，康纳·罗伯茨。

这名字和这人一样，都好贱啊！！！这是格莱姆斯的第一反应。但他很有涵养地没有把嫌恶表现在脸上，依然保持着礼貌的假笑，只是站到了整个片场离罗伯茨最远的的角落里。在暗中观察时，他看到霍里哈内在罗伯茨耳边说了什么悄悄话，罗伯茨好像很生气的样子（格莱姆斯看不清他的表情，只能猜测），用拳头捶打着霍里哈内的腰部。

居然公然在我面前打情骂俏？！格莱姆斯肺都快要气炸了。他猛地往前迈出一步，没想到被什么东西绊了一跤，整个人直直地摔倒在地上。

“靠！什么玩意儿！”格莱姆斯骂道，定睛一看，原来是匍匐在地上拍摄的豪斯。“草草草草，你没事待在阴影里干什么啊？！”

“你快爬起来啊，我腿都快要被你压断了！”豪斯着急地说。

正在看Youtube的塔吉特听到他们的哀嚎，忙放下手机小跑过去把两人扶起来。做完好人好事，塔吉特又迅速拿起手机，格莱姆斯向他表示感谢他都没反应。

“你在看什么？”格莱姆斯问。

“英国达人秀（注：Britain's Got Talent）。”塔吉特指着手机屏幕说，“刚才唱Angels的，那个是我男朋友。”

“好无聊啊。”格莱姆斯看了一会儿，评论道，“他都没有故事讲。”

这时候嗯哒凑过来，塔吉特警觉地收起手机，“你又要抢我手机了？”

“不是，你不觉得今天少了点什么吗？”

“不觉得。”

“少了多oo啊！我今天都没有提多oo，”嗯哒说，“作者说了，每章都要有多oo。你要不要听？”

“不要听。”塔吉特翻了个白眼，继续看他的达人秀。嗯哒也不管塔吉特在不在听，自顾自地宣传起偶像来，“看达人秀不如看我家oo，我家oo多才多艺，要是参加达人秀肯定拿冠军。”

“多oo有什么才艺？”格莱姆斯好奇地问。

“多oo能发出连续16秒的噪音，”嗯哒自豪地说，“他还能戴着门将手套把绿色彩虹糖从所有彩虹糖中挑出来，他在《任务大师》里表演过的，打败了x迪得了冠军。”

格莱姆斯感到很惊异，正想问更多细节，罗伯茨突然叫所有演员和各部门负责人一起开会。嗯哒听话地走了过去。作为剧组里的造型师，格莱姆斯也只好听命。

“简单开个5分钟的短会，交代一下今天的拍摄任务，确保大家能够各司其职，顺利完成拍摄进度。”罗伯茨煞有其事地说，并把镜头表、拍摄日程表和电话联系表等分发到每个人的手中。看着密密麻麻的表格，格莱姆斯暗自腹诽，以前因斯怎么就没那么多事儿呢，这人果然傻逼。

罗伯茨叽里呱啦说了一大堆，格莱姆斯一个字也没听进去，就等着散会。最后他听到罗伯茨说：“其他人可以走了，造型师留一下。”

“你找我？”格莱姆斯抬了抬眉毛。

“这个演员的发型是你设计的？”罗伯茨一只手拉着嗯哒，一只手指着他的齐刘海说。

“是，演员自己也没意见，有什么问题吗？”格莱姆斯说完，嗯哒也跟着点点头，他现在的发型和他的偶像一模一样，他对此非常满意。

“问题大了去了！”罗伯茨生气地拍打着手里的剧本，“你看过剧本吗？你知道这个演员演的是个什么角色吗？”

“我当然知道，他演的是主角的第一任男朋友格拉利什。”

“恐怕你也只知道他演的角色叫什么名字，”罗伯茨轻蔑地说，“但凡你看过剧本，你就会知道格拉利什是个什么形象，他绝不可能留这种发型！”

“那你说格拉利什应该是什么发型？”

“帅气的、与众不同的、引人注目的，比如像我这种飞机头（注：quiff），再染成金黄色，一看就是万人迷。”罗伯茨一边说，一边得意洋洋地捋着自己的头毛。

“你可拉倒吧，就你这种发型，也只配你这种傻逼了。”格莱姆斯讥讽道。

“你再说一遍？谁傻逼？”罗伯茨一副气势汹汹的样子。

“说的就是你，你傻逼！”格莱姆斯毫不示弱。自从霍里哈内同意了他留在剧组的请求，所有演员的发型和化妆就都交给了他，霍里哈内从不过问，更不用提因斯了。发型的事都是他拍板作主的，现在突然冒出来个助理导演对他指手画脚，他怎么可能忍得下去？再加上本来就看不惯罗伯茨，所以格莱姆斯当场就骂人了。

格莱姆斯这个人，在喜欢的人温顺得像一只绵羊，在不喜欢的人面前他才不会顾及对方的面子。听到一句刺耳的话，他会不留情面地直言反击。当然，他只是逞口舌之快，并没有什么恶意，就像他刚来到剧组的时候，塔吉特把他错认为多oo，他立刻就骂回去了，现在和塔吉特相处得也算不错。

但罗伯茨不一样，格莱姆斯并不知道罗伯茨的心理极其脆弱。他看着罗伯茨的脸由红转白，又由白转红，本以为他要发火，没想到罗伯茨竟然哭了起来。

格莱姆斯愣愣地看着罗伯茨，好久才憋出一句：“喂，你别哭了。”

结果罗伯茨哭得更大声了。霍里哈内目睹了这件事的全过程，赶紧安慰他说：“哎呀Robs，你别往心里去，Matt他刚才说话没过脑子，其实不是那样的，他平时说话都是过脑子的。”

“以前从来没人这么说过我……”罗伯茨抽泣着说。

“以前我也没遇到过你这样的，”格莱姆斯讽刺地说，“在安慰人这一方面，我也没有多少经验。”

霍里哈内向格莱姆斯使了个眼神，示意他别说了。格莱姆斯委屈极了，霍里哈内安慰罗伯茨就算了，还要帮着他说话吗？他想起刚才的争执，问道：“康纳，你说，演员发型的事是我说了算还是他说了算？”

“这个嘛……”霍里哈内为难地说，“理论上，副导演是有责任监督检查化妆、服装、道具的……”

“他一个小助理，什么时候成副导演了？”

“Robs他是个很有想法的年轻人，工作也很认真投入……其实副导演还是导演助理，工作内容是差不多的，都是协助导演工作，所以你不用这么介意……”

“好啊。我听从副导演的安排，这就给嗯哒换个发型。”格莱姆斯咬着牙一字一顿地说。

“啊啊啊不要啊不要啊！！！不许动我的oo同款齐刘海……”嗯哒还在做最后的挣扎，但他也知道他的反抗只是徒劳。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related characters: Conor Hourihane, Matt Grimes, Connor Roberts, Jack Grealish, John McGinn, Ezri Konsa, Tyrone Mings, Sheyi Ojo, Dan N'Lundulu, Eddie Nketiah, Niels Nkounkou  
> Related pairings: Conor Hourihane/Matt Grimes, Conor Hourihane/Connor Roberts, Conor Hourihane/Jack Grealish (past), Ezri Konsa/Tyrone Mings (past), Ezri Konsa/Sheyi Ojo (past), Ezri Konsa/Dan N'Lundulu

一天的拍摄任务结束后，演职人员纷纷离开了片场。霍里哈内正想和格莱姆斯去约会，被罗伯茨拦了下来。

“导演，我对于选角有一些个人想法。”

霍里哈内并不喜欢别人给他提意见，可当他看着这个比自己矮了一个头的年轻人，彩色的灯光像是专门为他而设一样打在他的身上，他浅褐色闪闪发亮的眼睛里写满了认真，霍里哈内的心突然就柔软了下来，他推掉了和格莱姆斯晚上的约会，然后带着罗伯茨走进导演办公室。

“我知道这部戏是你的个人经历，但是就算戴上假发套，你看起来也不像是剧本里那个年轻的康纳。”

“怎么？”霍里哈内不悦地说，“你是说我太老了？”

“主要是，剧本里康纳的第一段感情很青涩很甜蜜，”罗伯茨鼓起勇气，“但你和嗯哒好像没有办法还原那种感情。”

罗伯茨一边说，一边观察着霍里哈内的反应，霍里哈内看起来并不反对自己的想法，于是他继续说，“我原本以为是嗯哒发型的缘故，我还特地让那个，”他顿了一下，把差点脱口而出的傻逼二字咽回去，“化妆师按照格拉利什年轻的样子给嗯哒重新做了造型，现在嗯哒看起来就像是年轻的格拉利什了，但你看他的眼神并没有初恋的感觉。”

霍里哈内叹了口气：“就是因为Grimesy画得太像了，我每次看到嗯哒，心里就只剩悲伤和痛苦了。”

“所以我们还是另外请一个演员来饰演康纳吧？我听说嗯哒他丈夫也是演员，或许可以联系一下他？”

“可以。”霍里哈内说完，又陷入了沉默。记忆如潮水一般涌入了他的大脑。

“剧本里并没有说你和格拉利什是为什么分手的，”罗伯茨小心翼翼地说，“如果你想说的话……”

他当然想说。他想要倾诉他的苦闷，而现在只有他和罗伯茨两个人，罗伯茨是他唯一的听众。

那个时候，他和格拉利什，他们虽然穷，但是生活得很快乐。那会儿正是霍里哈内的导演生涯刚刚起步的时候，他每天早出晚归，带着满脑子的想法和创意，与不计其数的制片人和电影公司经理见面，然后遭到不计其数的拒绝。尽管他和格拉利什总是聚少离多，但每次见面的时候，格拉利什都会蹦到他的身上环住他的脖子，双腿盘在他的腰间，眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝。他很爱格拉利什，尽管那时候的格拉利什远没有后来长得帅气。他知道格拉利什还有其他新欢旧爱，但只要他看向格拉利什的眼睛他就会明白，格拉利什也很爱他，毕竟他那时候要比现在好看多了。

我不管格拉利什还爱不爱别人，只要他爱我，那就够了。年轻又帅气的霍里哈内一直是这么对自己说的。

但是很快，格拉利什对他的态度越来越冷淡，他眼睛里的爱恋一点一点地消退。起初他以为是格拉利什太累了，但是不是的，有一天他正在咖啡店里和一位可能的投资人谈话时，无意看到了玻璃窗外，格拉利什正在和另一个他不认识的人一起逛街，他的男朋友看向那个人的眼神充满了他所熟悉的爱意。

霍里哈内的眼泪当场就落了下来，不是因为他被男友背叛了，而是因为那个小三看起来又矮又丑又胖，他真不明白自己比那人差在哪里？唯一不如那个矮丑胖的地方，就是他的屁股没有那人大，好吧那可能是因为他在健身房不做深蹲，可他怎么知道格拉利什喜欢屁股大的？

坐在他对面的老板见他哭了便不忍再拒绝他，答应了投资他的电影。这位伟大又仁慈的老板名字叫埃兹里·孔萨。在霍里哈内最艰难最脆弱的时刻，是孔萨大哥拉了他一把，霍里哈内永远都不会忘记他的恩情，并当场决定永远跟着大哥混了。

但霍里哈内并没有那么容易走出情伤，他的头发一根接一根地掉，脸上也长出了一条又一条的皱纹，很长一段时间霍里哈内都不敢照镜子，镜子里的自己不再年轻帅气，看起来老了十岁。

好在孔萨大哥不仅给他工作上的支持，还给他生活上的帮助。听闻霍里哈内的悲惨遭遇后，孔萨大哥给他讲了自己的故事，那是一个更加狗血的三角恋故事。由于那个故事带给了霍里哈内莫大的勇气和力量，霍里哈内每天都要对自己复述一遍那个故事，以至于三位主人公的全名他都记得清清楚楚——埃兹里·恩格约·孔萨，泰隆·狄恩·明斯和奥卢瓦塞伊·巴巴吉德·谢伊·哦脚。

到这里霍里哈内把自己的回忆掐断了，因为回忆出现了方向上的偏差，已经歪到孔明脚的三角恋上去了。

“无论如何，我顽强地活了下来，以我头发的代价。”霍里哈内总结说。

罗伯茨之前一直静静地听着，一言不发，听到这里的时候他突然走上前，用双手环住霍里哈内的腰。霍里哈内下意识地用左手搂住了罗伯茨，把他拉到了自己的怀里。

这不能怪霍里哈内，要怪只能怪罗伯茨长得太好看了，棱角分明的面庞，玫红色娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，还有那双闪着若隐若现的泪光的眼睛，这换谁把持得住啊。

罗伯茨依偎在霍里哈内怀里，小声说了一句：“Conor，其实我也是*一个有故事的男同学*……”

他没有机会继续说他的故事了，因为他的嘴唇被堵住。他把原本想说的话抛到脑后，顺从地闭上了眼。

霍里哈内醒过来的时候，意识到自己昨晚，在办公室的床上，他和助理发生了一夜情。他冷静下来梳理了一下事情的经过，然后脑海里出现了一个人的名字。他觉得该给那个人打个电话，否则他的良心过意不去。

对，霍里哈内所想的人就是孔萨大哥。什么？当然不是他的男朋友格莱姆斯了，你看霍里哈内像是那种忘恩负义的人吗？没有孔萨就没有他的今天，这个道理他一辈子都不会忘记。

他坐起身拨通了电话。电话里传来一个娇滴滴的声音：“嗯嗯？喂？Ezri还没起床，我是嗯轮嘟噜，请问您哪位？”

“我是霍里哈内，我打来就是问问大哥好，什么时候有机会我请你们二位吃饭。”

“嗯嗯不用，”嗯轮嘟噜笑道，“Ezri说了只有他请别人吃饭，没有别人请他吃饭的——鸭鸭！住手！那个蛋不是用来玩的！”

“什么鸭什么蛋？你在农场？”霍里哈内听到电话那头一阵嘈杂，奇怪地问。

“嗯嗯不是，亲戚家的小孩，调皮得不得了——口口！你快管管你弟弟鸭！”

“好吧，那我不打扰你了，记得跟大哥说有空一起吃饭啊！”

“嗯嗯好的，拜拜——”

挂上电话后霍里哈内发现罗伯茨也醒了，他让罗伯茨穿好衣服，然后他把门打开再坐到办公桌前，装模作样地开始研究剧本。罗伯茨也很配合地拿了支荧光笔坐到他旁边，在剧本上圈圈划划。

这就是格莱姆斯走到霍里哈内办公室前所看到的场景，大导演和他的助理正在谈论电影里的道具和场面布置。

“南瓜，Robs，”霍里哈内装作没看到格莱姆斯，眼睛依旧看着罗伯茨，“这一幕还需要一个南瓜。”

“哟，早上好，马修·雅各布·格莱姆斯。”罗伯茨直视站在门口的格莱姆斯，毫不心虚地打着招呼。霍里哈内不禁倒吸了一口冷气，这是要宣战的节奏？

“早上好，康纳·理查德·琼斯·罗伯茨。”格莱姆斯冷冷地说。

“今天穿的衣服可真时髦，社会影响家，嗯？”罗伯茨开始一贯的阴阳怪气。

“住嘴，Robs。”霍里哈内拍了一下罗伯茨的手背，然后充满歉意地看向格莱姆斯。“宝贝，”他小声地叫道，站起身走上前去抱了一下格莱姆斯，“你好吗？”

格莱姆斯满脸怀疑地看着霍里哈内。前几次他和罗伯茨起争执，霍里哈内都是向着罗伯茨的，今天他突然向着自己说话了。比起霍里哈内突然良心发现，更大的可能性是，他做了什么对不起自己的事情。

格莱姆斯心里有了猜测，但他并不发作，也不回应霍里哈内的拥抱。他决定再观察几日。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related Characters: Conor Hourihane, Matt Grimes, Ezri Konsa, Dan N'Lundulu, Niels Nkounkou, Eddie Nketiah  
> Related Pairings: Conor Hourihane/Matt Grimes, Ezri Konsa/Dan N'Lundulu

霍里哈内把寻找新演员的任务全权委托给罗伯茨，然后以主演空缺为由放了全体剧组成员一天假。他想借这一天假期修复一下和格莱姆斯的关系，最近他的男朋友正在和他冷战。正巧他收到孔萨的短信，请他到自己的豪宅里吃大餐，霍里哈内便借花献佛，邀请格莱姆斯一同赴宴。格莱姆斯本来不想去的，他还没有这么快原谅霍里哈内，但是后来听说大餐里有他从来没吃过的新品种木薯，格莱姆斯一下子动心了，立刻抛弃所有原则同意了。

霍里哈内和格莱姆斯从来没有见过这么豪华这么堂皇的大别墅，他们还没踏进大门就开始惊叹，看到巨大的花园和停车库已经说不出话了，等到坐着电梯一层层楼参观的时候，两个人嘴巴都张成了大O型。一楼的会客厅宽敞气派，桌椅上都镶满了八克拉的钻石；二楼由半个图书馆和半个电影院组成，体现出豪宅主人是个十分有文化的人；三楼是客房，堪比一间最高配置的公寓。由于四楼是主卧，霍里哈内的参观之旅就止步于三楼。他看到露天阳台上，嗯轮嘟噜正带着两个孩子玩迷你高尔夫，于是走过去想打个招呼。嗯轮嘟噜背对着霍里哈内没看到他，两个孩子先嚷嚷起来：“妈呀！这个老头是谁啊！”

霍里哈内气得抡起了拳头，嗯轮嘟噜连声道歉，并训斥两个孩子：“口口、鸭鸭，不要看到什么就说什么，要叫康纳叔叔。”

嗯口口和嗯凯蒂鸭吐了吐舌头，逃回了自己的房间，霍里哈内这才意识到连小孩子都有独立的房间，不禁羡慕得直流口水。他想了一秒自己怎么才能住进孔萨的豪宅，然后意识到现在住在里面的都是嗯氏家族的人。除非他把自己的名字改成嗯里哦内，然后假装自己也是嗯氏家族的……算了，孔萨又不是傻子。

吃晚饭的时候，嗯口口和嗯凯蒂鸭对着霍里哈内问东问西。

“康纳叔叔，你的名字为什么这么好笑？”

“哪里好笑了？”霍里哈内不解，“我生出来就叫这名字。”

“康纳叔叔，你的额头这里为什么瘪进去了？”

“我小时候脑袋被门夹过。”霍里哈内很不愿意回答这个问题。

“康纳叔叔，你为什么没有头发？”

这个问题戳中了霍里哈内的痛处，他脸涨得通红，呼吸变得急促。孔萨一看情况不对劲，忙向嗯轮嘟噜使了个眼色，叫他把小孩子拉走，然后不动声色地转移了话题：“嘿，康纳，还有那个马特，我来向你们介绍一下，这道菜里的木薯不是普通的木薯。”

“新品种木薯🤩？”格莱姆斯激动得双眼放光。

“嗯，对，这个是用黄瓜和木薯杂交而成的，极为稀有，你们在市面上都买不到的。还有这个是黄瓜和萝卜的杂交后代，你们也尝尝。”

格莱姆斯分别尝了一口，连连称赞：“好甜，好喜欢！没想到杂交蔬菜也能这么好吃！”

“这种都是经过精心培育和选择的，好吃是正常的。”孔萨解释道。

“也不尽然，”格莱姆斯忍不住抱怨，“上次我在Ayew餐厅吃了个什么薯萝卜，难吃死了，花了好多冤枉钱！”

孔萨一听惊呆了，像动画片里的小丑鱼那样瞪大了眼睛。“这家餐厅老板太不懂了！木薯和萝卜天生相克，无论是杂交还是搅在一起都极难入口，甚至还有毒性。你没吃出毛病来吧！”

“没有，还好我吃了一口就吐出来了。”格莱姆斯听了心有余悸。

“大哥太厉害了🤩，连植物学和烹饪也有所涉猎。”霍里哈内赶紧送上恭维。他注意到孔萨的外套上别着一个精致的徽章，上面刻有电池图案，便好奇地问这有什么意义。

“哦这个啊，这个是我最近加入的一个宗教组织。”

看到霍里哈内和格莱姆斯紧张的眼神，孔萨知道他们误会了，连忙解释道：“你们放心，ks教不是邪教，是能推动人类进步，促进社会和谐发展的。你们听说过六度分离理论吗？”

“是说世界上任何两个人都能通过六个人互相联系？”格莱姆斯说。

“对，ks教的教义就是，一个社会的分离度越小，这个社会里的人的幸福指数就越高，完美社会就是每个人都认识其他所有人，或者只要通过一个中间人就能让两个陌生人认识。ks教的教主正在组建叉哦团，他每周末都会组织活动，这样团员们就能互相认识了。”

“那要怎么加入叉哦团呢？”霍里哈内好奇地问。

“很简单，付250镑就行，接下来你每邀请一个新人入团，都会得到50镑的奖励，这样每个人都有发展新团员的积极性。”

“太好了，我现在就申请入团！”霍里哈内激动地说。

“喂，听起来像庞氏骗局哎。”格莱姆斯用手肘碰了碰霍里哈内，小声嘀咕。

“不管是不是骗局，”霍里哈内说，“花250镑扩展自己的社交圈也是很划算的呀，尤其像我们导演这行，最后拼的就是人脉。”

“嗯，对，”孔萨点头，“我等下把集会的地址发给你，你周六3点直接去就行了，我会介绍你和教主认识的。”

“不知道教主怎么称呼？”

“他全名叫科雷史密斯马奇哈布斯叉哦，大家都叫他叉哦大哥。”


End file.
